The objective of the first year of the program on Immunological Assay Using Mass Spectrometric Analysis was to design a mass spectrometer capable of assaying 10 minus to the 16th power mole quantities of antibody or antigen labeled with stable or quasi-stable atoms. We have completed the major task of design and construction of the mass spectrometer and are beginning quantitative assessment of proteins labeled with iodine.